


Rare

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Aone, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, One Shot, Sex, Smut, omega asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: When Asahi has a long hard day at work he just needs his boyfriend (Aone) to make him forget about everything in sexual manner ;)





	Rare

Asahi sighed as he finally got home from his long shift in the kitchen. Sometimes the omega used to think to himself whether being a chef was worth the time and effort, especially with the countless amount of people that have useless complaints about how they didn’t have a knife on the table. Like how the fucking hell has that got anything to do with the head chef? Asahi rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples to relieve even the slightest bit of stress.

He made his way to the bedroom and removed his apron and white hat. His hair felt so tight from being back in a bun and hairnet, soon as both the net and hairband were removed the omega moaned in relief as he ran his fingers through his hair, the hair that hasn’t been cut in a while due to not having much time on his hands to go to the hair dressers, his hair flowed half way down his back and it was almost curly from being up all day.

He undone the buttons that ran down the side of his top and freed himself from it and folded the white fabric, placing it on the bed. He began taking his white trousers off and placing them to the side of his shirt.

The bedroom door opened, and a deep voice startled the omega

“what a lovely sight to come back to, my mate stood in just a nice pair of black lacy hot pants.”

Asahi turned quickly to see his alpha stood in a tight black vest top, muscles poking through prominently and a pair of black shorts. The alpha held on to both ends of the white towel that hung around his neck

“oh Aone, you startled me”

The omega returned to folding up his uniform.

Aone watched eyeing up his omegas almost naked body as he continued what he was doing, the alpha took long strides towards his mate and sniffed at his shoulder. Asahi shivered and giggled at the feel of his alphas breath on his bare skin.

“you look beautiful Asahi”

The alpha continued stroking his nose against the omegas shoulder, he moved his mates hair around to the side and let it fall over the opposite shoulder and down his chest so he could get to the crook of his neck clearly.

Aone kissed up the side of Asahi’s neck causing the omega to moan and roll his head to the side, allowing the alpha more access.

Aone began to suck a sloppy love bite in to the crook whilst running his hand around the front of the omegas waist. Asahi leaned back on the alpha and puffed his chest out as he was getting more and more turned on.

“Aone… I’ve had such a stressful day…”

“would you like me to help you with that pent-up stress?”

The omega blushes excitedly at the alphas words as he knows exactly what that means. Asahi turned to face his mate sheepishly and nods whilst looking down. Aone smirked as he moved the omegas hair back around, so that it flowed gracefully down his back, he ran his fingers through the roots and leaned in to the omegas lips, kissing him softly before he pushed his tongue through and wrestled with the other.

The kiss became intense and the omega felt his knees weakening as he moaned in to the alphas mouth. Aone growled playfully and lightly pushed his mate on to the bed, as he crawled up and over he brushed his hand over Asahi’s bulge through his lacey pants, the omega rolled his head back in to the pillows. Aone smirked at that

“like that did you?”

Asahi blushed as he tried to hide the fact his alpha running his hand over his clothed cock made him feel eager. The alpha took the redness in his mates face as a yes and continued rubbing his hand over the lacey material, enjoying the feeling himself as he felt the omegas cock grow and twitch under his palm.

The omegas nipples which were super sensitive (a thing Aone absolutely loved!) began to harden and perk up, Aone growled and laid on his side beside Asahi and latched his teeth around the hardened nub whilst still palming the omegas cock. Asahi’s eyes snapped open and he gasped and quickly covered his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut whilst Aone was sucking, biting and nipping at his nipple.

The omega squirmed up and pushed his nipple further in to the alphas mouth. Aone bit hard on the nub and Asahi’s back arched in pleasure. The alpha sat up slightly and moved over to the other nipple, Asahi whimpered at the loss in contact with his bulge but was greatly satisfied when Aone started pinching at the nipple his mate was just abusing.

Asahi was putty under Aone’s touch and the alpha knew that and would make sure to tease and pleasure his mate before relieving himself. Sometimes to a point where Asahi was over stimulated… but that got the alpha off even more, hearing his mate moan, groan and beg in his hands.

“Aone... I”

The omega turns a deep red before he can even finish his sentence, but Aone knows exactly what he wants and so he jumps off the bed and quickly strips himself down until he’s completely naked. Asahi bites his bottom lip looking at his alpha, being so thankful that he was a personal trainer and that he had muscles for days.

Asahi sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where Aone was standing. He looked at the alphas massive hardened dick pointing at him and wrapped his lips around the tip, he placed his hand at the bottom of the shaft and gripped tightly whilst thrusting it up and down, making sure to lick the tip at the same time. The omega began to bob his head up and down the large member, slowly allowing it to intrude his mouth and throat. Aone groaned and let his head full back as his mate sucked him off good and hard. The alpha thrust his hips forward causing Asahi to choke as the length enter his throat fully. Aone stepped back, pulling his dick from the omegas mouth

“are you okay?”

The alpha asked worried. Asahi wiped his mouth from drool and nodded up at his mate with watery eyes. Aone looked down and noticed Asahi covering his bulge with one hand, he frowns and leans to move the hand away, he eyes widen when he see’s that Asahi had a wet patch in his lacey hot pants

“did you cum?”

Asahi looked down ashamed. Aone growled in excitement knowing his omega came from choking on his dick.

Asahi was semi thrown back and flipped on to all fours

“I hope these hot pants aren’t one of your favourites”

And with that being said Aone ripped them apart and threw them to the other end of the room. Asahi gasped and jolted forward on to his elbows, his alpha forcefully spread his arse cheeks and stuck his tongue right in to his tight hole and began thrusting his tongue in and out. The omega gasped and moaned in pleasure as his legs began to shake.

Aone grunted as he loved the sweet taste of his omega, he pulled back and stuck two fingers in. Asahi’s head whipped up and he whimpered out a moan but bit his lip to silence himself

“if it feels good then moan… don’t hold back”

The alpha said as he began licking and fingering the omegas tight ring of muscle, which was now leaking slick.  

“HAAAA UGHHHH HNNNNGHH YES! SO… SO GOOD HNNGHH AHH”

Aone growled, loving the sound of his mates moans. He removed his fingers and positioned his large cock at the entrance and slid himself in with one quick thrust. Asahi yelped out in pain and pleasure and his body rocked violently as the alpha started thrusting his hips back and forth.

The alpha grabbed Asahi’s hair in to a pony tail and wrapped some of it around his wrists and yanked it as he fastened his pace. The pulling and tugging of his hair the alpha was doing was sending Asahi off the rails he cried out in pleasure and let his moans completely escape past his lips

“UGHHHH YES! OH GOD ALPHA! PLEASE! HARDER! D… DEEPER!”

The omegas begging made Aone’s inner alpha go wild and he shoved Asahi’s head in to the pillows and started pounding him hard and fast. Aone was grunted as his hips slapped in to Asahi’s arse with such a loud noise and the omegas moans filled the room

“F…FUCK! You… feel… so… good!”

Asahi managed to spit out between thrusts. Aone could feel himself getting close but he wanted to pleasure his mate some more. So, he thrust himself as deep as he could get and circled his hips around violently. Asahi gasped and let tears escape and soak the pillows his head was being forced in to

“I’m… gonna UGHHH!”

With the sudden groan Asahi came all over the sheet beneath him. His body shaking and almost drained, he breathed heavy and hitched as he tried to come down from his high and regain focus.

The alpha pulled out and sat himself up against the head board and smirked at his mate still on all fours

“come ride me beautiful omega”

Asahi looked at his alpha dazed but managed to sit himself up and climb on top of the alpha, he positioned his hole over his alphas still very hard dick and lowered himself down. He moaned out as he felt the massive dick push up and through every layer of muscle. The omegas head fell on to Aone’s shoulder as he tried to gain his composure, the alpha tilted his head and began to suck in to Asahi’s neck once again, but this time he growled as he sucked a beautiful purple bruise in to the crook. The omega moaned out as sweet pleasure from the bite and the pressure of Aone’s large member pushed against his sweet spot sent shivers up his spine.

Asahi began slowly rolling and rocking his hips as the alpha sucked on his neck. The omega whimpered out in pleasure as the alpha grunted and moaned in to the skin he was latched on to. When the omega felt himself getting close he stopped rocking and began bouncing, allowing gasps and moans to leave past his lips at a willingly loud volume. Aone held on to the omegas hips and dug his nails in to his arse slightly. He felt his knot getting close and he warned the omega. Asahi licked his lips and looked in to Aone’s eyes and whispered

“knot me alpha”

Aone threw his head back as his knot formed and his seed filled the omega. Asahi’s eyes rolled in to the back of his head as his body shook from intensity and he came up and all over the alphas chest.

Both panting and breathing heavy, they stayed in that position until the alphas knot went down.

When it had, Asahi rolled off and laid beside his mate. Aone grabbed the tissues from the side and wiped his chest before laying down with his omega and pulling him in to a tight hug.

“Aone?”

“hmmm?”

“I need to talk to you… its about what we spoke about the other month… about trying for a pup…”

Aone shuffled himself back and looked at his omega

“Asahi, if you’re not ready yet then we can always wait”

The omega shook his head

“it’s not that…”

Aone looked at his mate confused

“then what’s up?”

“I’m already pregnant Aone”

The omega smiled up at his mate, and the alpha beamed a massive smile as his eyes began to water

“really?! I’m gonna be a dad?”

Asahi nodded with a shy smile. Aone leaned in and kissed his mate gently on the lips

“thank you, for making me the happiest man in the world”

The alpha placed his hand on the omegas flat stomach, Asahi placed his hand over Aone’s and smiled at him as he felt content and excited to start a family with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like my one shot? I wrote it ages ago and was in two minds if I should upload it or not... and I decided to finally upload it :D kudos and comments are apprciated :)


End file.
